Pathologic material from patients identified to be seropositive for HTLV-I is reviewed and correlated with clinical and epidemioligc features of disease. Material is derived from patients in the United States as well as other parts of the world. Where possible, immunologic phenotyping ot the lymphomas is performed and tumor DNA is directly analyzed for viral genome. In selected populations where HTLV-I is endemic, such as Jamaica, prospective studies of all newly diagnosed lymphoma patients are conducted. Such studies are useful in identifying the clinicopathologic spectrum of HTLV-I associated diseases.